The Second Time Around
by Psycho22
Summary: Shawn left Santa Barbara after someone exposed his secret to the Chief. Now that Shawn was fully settled into his new home, a family emergency brings him face to face with his old friends. However, Shawn isn't the same. He's more mature, and happier then they'd ever seen him. Once a new killer comes out, Shawn discovers just who exposed his secret, and ruined his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Psych-O's! I've decided to publish this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Think of all the roads

Think of all their crossings

Taking steps is easy

Standing still is hard

Remember all their faces

Remember all their voices

Everything is different

The second time around

-"You've Got Time" by Regina Spektor

_Santa Barbara California: 2014_

"Mister Spencer if you don't leave my office at once I'll be arresting you." Vick crossed her arms and glared at the man in front of her.

"Chief, you can't be serious." Shawn searched her face for a hope. A hope that this all was some big joke, that his life wasn't experiencing this big change.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life." Vick's eyes and voice was cold. Shawn's breath hitched when he finally realized she wasn't playing around. The officer escorts, the lobby and office area being completely quiet as he entered. They knew.

"How?" Shawn licked his lips softly. His shoulders slumped softly as he awaited her answer. His father? No, he'd never turn him in, it would fall back on himself. Gus? Possibly. But only if he was forced. Lassiter? There was no way to know. How would the detective even know? Jules?... No. Not his Juliet. Shawn refused to believe. She would never turn him in. Not after she stopped him from turning himself in.

"That's confidential." Vick said after a few seconds. Shawn shook his head and covered his face with his hands. This couldn't be happening. He'd been so careful. So _very _careful. Yet it was happening. He'd slipped. Shawn Spencer had slipped, and it was costing him big time. "Mister Spencer… if you leave now, I'll look the other way. Your father, Mister Guster, your mother-," She paused and took a deep breath, "And anyone else, won't be affected." So Vick knew Juliet was a part of it somehow.

"And by not affected, you mean?" Shawn was on the edge of his seat. He knew he was in deep shit. There was no way out of it for himself. But if the others could get off Scott free…

"I mean. It won't go on any records. No one's job will be affected nor will they be punished of any kind. I'm only offering this to you because I know why it happened. And you've only done good for this department, chaos yes- but good chaos. Think if this as my payment to you." Vick leaned back against the front of her desk and stared Shawn.

There was nothing he could do. If he stayed here, in Santa Barbara he'd risk jail time. For himself and the people he cared about. He may be a selfish bastard, but he'd never go that far. Shawn would never send someone innocent to jail… "_They're not innocent." _A voice sounded in his head. _"They were completely aware of what you were doing. They're just as much at fault for this as you are." _Shawn shook his head and fell back into the chair he was sitting in. He no longer had the strength to keep himself supported at the front of the chair.

"I told you when you began this I would prosecute… Mister Spencer, don't make this harder on yourself. Get what you need, and leave the city. Close down your operation and leave. If I ever get a hint that you're doing this- I will arrest you. Are we clear?" She bit her lip a refused to show the sadness that was bubbling inside. He really was a sweet man. Wanting nothing but to catch bad guys and appeal to his father.

"I- it wasn't supposed to go this far. Chief, I swear!" Shawn took a deep breath. His heart was beating wildly and he couldn't seem to focus on the situation at hand.

"Mister Spencer, I don't care if this was supposed to be a onetime thing. Because it's not-wasn't. It wasn't. I can't allow you to do this in my city. You need to take yourself elsewhere, and leave the past behind you."

"I can't leave. Not my dad, Gus or Lassie or Jules…" Shawn trailed off looking helplessly at Vick.

She sighed and shook her head, sitting next to him. "It's what's best for her Mister Spencer. She's a bright detective, and I can see her going far. Just make this best for her. You love her to death but you want what's-."

"Best for her. And that's not me." Shawn finished grimly.

"I'm sorry." Vick nodded slowly and stood up, returning to her seat. "You've got twenty-four hours." Vick grabbed a pen from the surface of the desk and went to her paperwork as if nothing had happened. Shawn stood up shakily and exited the office, shutting the door behind him. From across the room Carlton Lassiter, Buzz McNabb and Juliet O'Hara were watching him.

Lassiter shook his head and folded his arms. Buzz looked like a child who had just been told their hero was nothing more than a myth. Juliet couldn't even look at him. She grabbed a file and retreated into the file room, her shoulder's shaking. At Lassiter's rough sigh Shawn left the building. So many things to do. He had to close up Psych, say goodbye to Gus and his dad, somehow get Juliet to talk to him. Hell, where was he going to go? He had nowhere else but here. This was his home. _"You're home doesn't want you. It's kicking you out. You can't ever come back. Never!" _

"Shut up!" Shawn hissed at the voice as he walked quickly over to his motorcycle. Without thought Shawn was riding down the street, he didn't know what to do first. Psych. Shawn turned a corner and rode down to the sea-side office. He couldn't leave Gus with the lease, or the sudden less cash flow. Thankfully, Gus wasn't there as Shawn walked into the room.

The motorcycle helmet was thrown against the couch, and a leather jacket was dropped on the floor. "Lease… lease… Where is it?" Shawn looked in the drawers on Gus's desk. It had to be here somewhere. Gus was always talking about being prepared. It had be around here… "Ha!" Shawn exclaimed finding the big enveloped labeled "Lease" in red letters. Shawn sat in the chair behind him and opened up the letter, taking out the paper inside. It was the standard two year lease they always took out.

"Renewed a year and six months ago. Meaning we have six months left. To buy out of the lease is- damn. That's five numbers. Cheaper to continue paying rent until then." Shawn pulled out a check book that was completely unused. Shawn tore the first six checks and wrote out the monthly payments on the blank line. He placed each of the checks in an envelope marked "Rent"

Next, Shawn placed the envelope onto the refrigerator where he was sure Gus would find it. He took a look around the office and stood in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips. He'd cleared the rent. Gus would be fine. All he had to do now was go home and pack his belongings, then drop by his dads. Shawn grabbed his jacket and helmet, looking back once more at his desk as he flicked off the light for the last time. Shawn left the office, and hurried to his apartment.

He didn't bother to lock his door as he ran to his room, grabbing his old leather sack from years before. He shoved clothes in it, not bothering to fold them. Who was going to yell at him for untidy clothes? No one. Shawn loaded his sack on the cycle and checked the pouches on the side. They'd be able to hold a few more items. They had to be very important items.

The house was dark and empty now that Shawn had cleared out most of his stuff, not having much before this moment. He'd always traveled light, and the stuff he'd managed to accumulate over the years either held no value to him or had been destroyed. He spent another hour just walking around the house. His eyes not settling onto one thing. Just zooming around, trying to get the exact layout of his house burned into his brain.

"_Time to go. You've got everything. Why are you still here?" _Shawn sighed and turned to leave the house. He placed a heavy foot onto the ground and a frame fell from the wall. Shawn carefully picked it up, not wanting to hurt his hand on the glass. He had to smile at the photo. He was standing on the softball field. Juliet was tightly tucked under his right arm, the locket he'd given her after their adult vacation resting nicely on her clavicle. Gus was under his left arm, an ice cream cone in his hand. Lassiter was standing next to Juliet. His arms were crossed and he grimly looked at the camera. Henry was standing behind Shawn. Shawn squinted and noticed a hand on his shoulder. Funny. He hadn't noticed it then.

They were all in their uniforms. They had just won the biggest game of the season. Lassiter had pitched the ball perfectly, Shawn's bat had hit the ball straight up into the air and out over the far fence. Just thinking about it brought up the cheering and whistling that had taken place. As soon as Shawn had reached home plate Juliet had greeted him with a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Lassiter yelled throwing a glove at Shawn's head.

Shawn shook his head. Oh how'd he give to be there right now. Pressed against Juliet's soft body, Gus bringing him ice cream and Henry placing a hand on his shoulder in approval. "No." He nearly yelled flinging the already broken frame against the wall. "You don't get my pity." He bent down and grabbed the photo, shoving it into his pocket. On his way out of the room, Shawn stomped on the glass, and slammed the door behind him. Leaving a scribbled note onto the door.

By the time he'd reached his father's house the sun had set. The night sky was pitch black and the creatures that danced in the moonlight began their ritual nightly dance. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for his father. Henry opened the door a few seconds later, his face showing no emotion. It seemed he knew why his son was here so late.

"Make sure Gus finds the envelope in the office, and uh… give this to Jules." Shawn handed his father a small sticky note.

"I will. Where are you going?" Henry leaned against the door.

"I'm honestly not sure. I think I'll go as far as Goleta tonight. I'll figure something more concrete out in the morning." Shawn explained leaning back onto his heels.

Another nod. "Call me when you figure it out. I don't just want you disappearing this time kid. I want to actually talk to you. Your mother will want to know as well."

"I promise I'll be in contact daddy." Shawn smiled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be mad at you." Henry let out a soft chuckle at Shawn's look.

"I'm going to go now. I don't want to risk Chief's threats." Shawn slowly began to back up.

"You're doing the right thing kid. It may not seem like it now, but you will see. Eventually." Shawn nodded and turned down the road, looking straight ahead as the night air nipped at his stubble jaw. As Shawn boosted the speed on his cycle faster, the wind zoomed past him. The city lights beginning to fade in Shawn's vision.

He didn't pause as the sign announcing his departure approached. He couldn't help but let out a small humorless chuckle escape his mouth as the sign went behind him. He was a free man.

_Salem Washington: 2019_

He opened his eyes and waited for his pupils to adjust to the dim light of the room. Once he could see, he sat up and stretched. His back popping pleasantly. The room was simple. It held only the furniture necessary and nothing more. He walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

"Morning daddy." He was greeted in the kitchen by his four year old daughter.

"Morning sweet pea." The little girl's black hair was sticking up at odd ends. "I put your hair in braids last night, what happened?" he smiled at her as he grabbed a mug to pour coffee in.

"It felt weird daddy." The little girl played with her doll. The pale white skin of the doll contrasted against the brown skin of the girl holding it.

"I know baby, I know. But try and keep it in next time." He leaned against the counter, sipping the hot liquid.

"I made this for you." His daughter handed him a pink paper. "Zuri" was written across the top in purple glitter.

"Thank you Zuri." He smiled at her. He was about to talk again but a knock interrupted him. "Stay here." He set his mug down and walked over to the door. "Yes?" he asked viewing the man in front of him.

"I have a package for… Shawn Spencer?" the man looked up.

"That's me." Shawn nodded grabbing the clipboard he'd been handed. Shawn signed his name and grabbed his package, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yes. Shawn has a four-year old daughter. I've named her "Zuri", it's French. Haha. I hope you all liked this. And I'm taking any suggestions from you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update time, I wasn't sure how I wanted to continue this. But I've figured it out. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it!

* * *

Sometimes life seems so unfortunate,

That's why I don't give a shit

The poor stay poor, the rich get richer,

It's just so disproportionate

You don't know just what I go through,

That's why I would rather show you

Just how far that I can take it,

Every rule I'm breaking it

-"Above the Law" by Bad Meets Evil

Salem Washington: 2019

He opened his eyes and waited for his pupils to adjust to the dim light of the room. Once he could see, he sat up and stretched. His back popping pleasantly. The room was simple. It held only the furniture necessary and nothing more. He walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

"Morning daddy." He was greeted in the kitchen by his four year old daughter.

"Morning sweet pea." The little girl's black hair was sticking up at odd ends. "I put your hair in braids last night, what happened?" he smiled at her as he grabbed a mug to pour coffee in.

"It felt weird daddy." The little girl played with her doll. The pale white skin of the doll contrasted against the brown skin of the girl holding it.

"I know baby, I know. But try and keep it in next time." He leaned against the counter, sipping the hot liquid.

"I made this for you." His daughter handed him a pink paper. "Zuri" was written across the top in purple glitter.

"Thank you Zuri." He smiled at her. He was about to talk again but a knock interrupted him. "Stay here." He set his mug down and walked over to the door. "Yes?" he asked viewing the man in front of him.

"I have a package for… Shawn Spencer?" the man looked up.

"That's me." Shawn nodded grabbing the clipboard he'd been handed. Shawn signed his name and grabbed his package, shutting the door behind him. He threw the package onto the counter without care and grabbed his mug. Shawn put it to his lips and noticed Zuri's eye on the lump.

"Zuri?" Her head snapped towards him.

"What's in the box daddy?" Shawn hurriedly put the cup on the counter before Zuri could jump into his arms, her arms going around his neck.

"I don't know, I'll open it later." He shrugged and smiled at her.

"You're so silly daddy." Zuri giggled as Shawn tickled her sides.

"No, I think you're the silly one." Zuri squirmed in his grasp. "Alright, now, go get your coat. We've got to get going." She jumped down and ran down the hall. Shawn slid the box over to him and opened it with his pocket knife. Inside were two bottles of pills. Shawn placed them into the cabinet above as Zuri ran back into the kitchen, a pink backpack slung around her shoulders.

"Come on." She grabbed Shawn's hand and started to pull him.

"Hold on kiddo. I've got to put on shoes and finish my coffee." Shawn swallowed the rest of the coffee and slipped on his shoes that Zuri had brought him. "Ready?" he grabbed his keys from the hook by the door.

"Ready!" Zuri grabbed his hand and waited with him as Shawn locked the door before they turned to his 2014 Ford Escape. Zuri was loaded into her car seat and Shawn was buckled in. "Well you stay with me dad?" Zuri stroked a head of a doll she'd pulled from the pink bag.

"I'll be with you for a little while, daddy has to work." He slowly drove down the street to the little daycare that everyone in the area used and trusted to watch their children.

"But what if Bobby bullies me again?" Zuri looked out the window, stroking her dolls head.

"You kick bellow the stomach." Shawn smiled at her reflection.

"His pee-pee parts?" She smiled at him and Shawn laughed.

"Yes." He parked the car and was just able to grab Zuri's hand before she bounced into the door. "Slow down." He picked her up and swung her over his back.

"Put me down daddy." She tapped his back lightly. They both laughed until they reached the front desk.

"Hello Mister Spencer." The woman smiled at him.

"Hello Heather. Where should I leave my luggage?" Shawn put Zuri down in front of him. She faced the large desk and leaned back into Shawn, her head resting on his stomach.

"Well, you're just in time for breakfast. Are you hungry Zuri?" Heather got up from her chair and held out a hand to Zuri. Zuri looked up at Shawn.

"Don't give me that look, you have to-,"

"Are those crackers!?" Zuri grabbed Heather's hand and started to drag her over to the other children.

"I love you too!" Shawn called after her. He was ignored as Zuri reached the cracker's and began to eat them. Shawn shook his head and left while she was distracted. Shawn drove in silence to his work. He never used to like quiet. But after his little princess dropped into his life, quiet was nice and rare.

"Morning Mister Spencer." His secretary said as he walked past her.

"Good morning." He grabbed a set of paper's he'd been handed. The big wooden door was shut behind him and he sat at his desk. The room was nice and cool as he liked it. A laptop sat on the desk in front of him. Shawn turned it on and waited for it to boot up. A picture popped up of baby Zuri and Shawn maneuvered to his email. Nothing out of the ordinary. Junk mail, work mail, email from his dad… Dad?

"What the-?" Shawn clicked the email and read it quickly.

_Dear Shawn,_

_You didn't respond to my last email, is everything okay? I hope Zuri is doing well. Your mother and I would love some new pictures of her. Or more grandkids, that'd be nice as well (Your mother forced me to write that) Anyways, your Uncle Jack was down here a few days ago. Trouble as usual. You'd be happy to know- in a way- he's finally gotten himself into something he can't get out of. He's sick Shawn. Real sick. And I hate to tell you like this, but I can't get a hold of you by phone since Zuri dropped it into the pool. You need to come back home son. He wants you here. We all do. _

_From,_

_Your father Henry Spencer_

_P.S: Call me someway when you read this._

Shawn practically lunged at his office phone, grabbing it into his hands and dialing his dad's number. "Dad?" he yelled into the receiver.

"Shawn?" Henry yawned.

"Do you have any other kids?" Shawn rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"Thankfully no… I'd be dead by now if they were like you." Shawn heard the soft click of a door.

"What are you doing?" Shawn tapped the desk with his fingers.

"Leaving the room, I don't want to wake your mom up." Shawn smiled. His parent's had strangely gotten together right after Shawn had left. Coming up to visit one Sunday afternoon with the news that they'd gotten remarried. That was also the day he'd told them about the coming of Zuri.

"So what's wrong with Uncle Jack? And uh, why the delay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not good with this… stuff. You know that Shawn." Shawn nodded his agreement. "Jackie has cancer." Shawn took a deep breath and sat up. His stomach knotted and Shawn lost his ability to breathe. As a kid Shawn had looked up to Jack, they'd never been exactly close, but Shawn had loved him a lot. He had always seemed invincible. Apparently he wasn't.

"We found out a few days ago. He wasn't feeling well and the jackass actually went to the ER. Good thing he did. Doctors say we've caught it somewhat early. It's looking about fifty-fifty as of now." Henry spoke. Shawn clutched the edge of his desk. His chest had decided to follow his stomach and had tightened up. "Kid? Are you there?" Shawn managed to make a small noise. Breathing was certainty becoming harder.

"Relax. Relax." Henry coached. "Deep breaths Shawn. Relax, relax…" Shawn did as his father said and slowly took breaths. Within a few minutes he was able to get his breathing under control. "When you come down here we're getting you checked out." Henry sighed.

Shawn closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair again, "I'm fine dad."

"Your medication has increased, and these… episodes are getting closer together. What if one day you stop breathing all together? Then what?" A clank sounded from the receiver. "Your mother's going to want you checked out Shawn. This could be serious."

"Dad, we need to focus on Uncle Jack. He's got priority. Look, I'll book Zuri and me a ticket down there, first flight I can get. I'll call you when I have details." Shawn opened his eyes and stood up.

"This isn't over Shawn. You're getting checked out." Shawn hung the phone back on its pedestal and booked the first flight back to Santa Barbara.

* * *

You've got Uncle Jack who has cancer, and Shawn with some problems of his own. Stay tuned to read more! I plan on some flashbacks of how Zuri came to be in the next chapter. Or I'll drag it out. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Psych-O's! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they've been helpful. I also want to say I'm sure we're all upset with the cancellation of our wonderful show. But no matter. Psych will live on!

* * *

Every time that I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dusk to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

-"Dream On" by Aerosmith

Santa Barbara: 2019

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Zuri whined swinging her legs back and forth. Shawn sighed and shook his head. Zuri had done nothing but whine and complain since they'd gotten onto the plane. After an hour into the plane ride Shawn had insisted that Zuri take a nap, she'd loudly declined and started crying when he forced her to relax. It was already a long day and they hadn't even eaten lunch yet.

"I know baby, we have to wait for Grandpa." Shawn picked up one of his bags and placed it onto the chair next to Zuri. The doll in Zuri's hand was dropped onto the floor as she lost interest. "Sweetie, you can't drop toys everywhere." Shawn picked it up and sat next to his daughter.

"Why?" She looked over at him.

"Because if you drop it, you may not get it back." Shawn stuffed the doll into a pink bag.

"Cause it'll run away?" Zuri's eyes got big.

Shawn sighed again, "Yes. It'll run away." He normally hated lying to Zuri, no matter how big the lie, but he simply wasn't in the mood to continue this conversation.

"Oh." Zuri looked away and continued to swing her legs back and forth. Shawn closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. It had been years since Shawn had traveled. He never noticed how tiring it was. Then again, he didn't have a four year old and he was much younger. "Grandpa!" Zuri leapt up- throwing her bag onto Shawn's stomach- and running over to her grandfather.

"Hello Zoo." Henry picked her up and placed her on his waist. "Did you have a good trip?" Zuri shook her head and bounced slightly.

"Finally dad." Shawn opened his eyes and stood up.

"Sorry it took so long, traffic and whatnot." Shawn nodded and began to gather their bags.

"This all?" Henry placed Zuri on the ground so he could help Shawn.

"I didn't know how long we'd be staying. So I packed general clothing items. I can always pick up some more." Shawn handed the pink bag to Zuri and gathered two out of the three other belongings into his hands. Henry picked up the last bag and grasped Zuri's hand.

"Your mom is very excited. She was making a large lunch when I left." Henry talked to Shawn as they walked.

"Grandmas making food? Good, 'Cause I'm hungry." Zuri patted her stomach. Henry chuckled and glanced at Shawn.

"Looks nothing like ya, yet acts like you." Shawn rolled his eyes and laughed softly with his father.

"You're funny old man." They arrived to Henry's truck and Shawn carefully secured their luggage into the bed of the trunk while Henry buckled Zuri into the middle seat. "No car seat?" She asked surprised grasping the belt around her.

"Grandpa's truck isn't big enough for a car seat. However, grandma has one in her car." Shawn shut the door softly after him and buckled himself in. He smiled softly at Zuri's astonished look.

"Daddy always makes me sit in my seat." She looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"Because it's safer that way." Shawn told her.

Zuri nodded and turned towards Henry who had started to drive, "Look grandpa," She pointed to a gap in her smile. "I lost my first tooth." Henry quickly looked at it before looking back at the road.

"How'd you lose it Zoo?"

"I was eating an it felt loose an I told daddy an then he pulled it out. Guess what?" Her voice got low at the end of her sentence.

"What?" Henry pulled into the carpool lane.

"I didn't cry. At all." She smiled big and reached up at Shawn's arm that was resting on the wall behind her head. "I was very brave, huh daddy?"

"That's right, you were very brave." Shawn nodded his agreement and relaxed into the seat.

After a few minutes of silence, Zuri had fallen asleep and they'd hit a jam of cars, "See? So much freaking traffic." Henry honked a horn at a motorcyclist who threw his middle finger up.

"Yeah, traffic's bad…" Shawn looked out the window. "Hey dad, I um hate to ask but err, how is everyone?"

"Everyone who?" Henry carefully drove through the mass of people and vehicles.

"Uh. Mom, Uncle Jack… Buzz, Lassie, Chief Vick, Gus and-?"

"They're good Shawn. Let's see… Mom and Jack are fine. Tired and stressed, but fine. Gus is doing pretty well in his job, he's making a lot of money now. Buzz was promoted to detective after Lassiter became Chief." Henry explained.

"Whoa, Lassie became Chief?" Henry nodded slowly. "If he's Chief, where's Jules?" his throat went dry when he said her name. It had been years since he had spoken about her.

"She was promoted to head detective. After a short break…"

"Break?" Shawn sat up straight. "What do you mean?"

Henry sighed, "After you left she left too. She went to Miami and I guess regrouped with her family. Came back a few months later. Nothing had changed except for the fact that you weren't around. Has a pretty good solve rate, certainly a big shot detective wise…"

_"It's what's best for her Mister Spencer. She's a bright detective, and I can see her going far. Just make this best for her. You love her to death but you want what's-."_

_"Best for her. And that's not me." Shawn finished grimly._

He looked out the window and bit his thumb quietly. He was glad Vick had kept her promise and hadn't punished anyone else. Shawn didn't notice as Henry sent a sad look at him. He thought about going more into detail about the blonde, but decided against it. Especially not in front of Zuri.

"Vick's retired. I have lunch with her at least once a month." Henry continued as they approached the house.

"That's good." Shawn gulped silently and didn't move as the truck pulled into a stop in the drive way.

"I'll bring Zoo inside, stay out here for a bit if you need to." Henry carefully picked the sleeping child up and carried her inside, leaving Shawn alone. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool window.

_Salem Oregon: 2015_

"_Dad, I'm nervous." Shawn walked back and forth. "What if I can't take care of her? What if I screw up? I-I I shouldn't have done this…" He mentally cursed himself. _

"_Shawn, I have no doubt that you're going to be wonderful father. After all, she's going to love you no matter what." Henry crossed his arms and looked at his son. _

"_I should've gone and picked her up. I know it!" He slammed his foot into an empty box. _

"_Shawn we both know you couldn't have. Not when you don't have the right precautions." Shawn stopped walking and looked around the nursery. He'd been planning the room since day one. His princess was going to get the best he could offer. Shawn had put hundreds of hours making sure everything was perfect; Henry had come up the day of her arrival to help fix last minute things. _

"_You took that class right?" Shawn nodded. He'd taken many classes meant for first time parents. From how to change diapers, holding a baby right and how to take temperatures._

"_Remember kid, wipe front to back." Shawn rolled his eyes. He'd been told that numerous times._

"_I know dad." He placed his hands on his hips. "Do you really think I can do this?" Henry stood up and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder. _

"_Yes. And even if I said no, there's nothing anyone can do now. She's going to be here any minute." And as he finished his sentence the doorbell rang. "Let's go get your daughter son."_

Santa Barbara: 2019

Shawn heaved the door open and grabbed the bags from the back and made his way into his childhood home. "Goose." His mother met him at the door. Shawn dropped his bags and hugged his mom.

"Hi mom." Maddie wrapped him tight and kissed his head.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you. It's been far too long." Shawn nodded. Maddie let him go and cupped his cheeks. "So grown up." She stroked his cheek slowly. "And in need of a shave…" Shawn laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to shave before we came down here." Maddie lowered her hands and grabbed one of Shawn's , dragging him into the kitchen.

"Don't apologize Goose, it was short notice. Now sit, are you hungry?" Shawn smiled and didn't get to respond before a plate of chicken, peas, corn, potatoes and a glass of soda was placed in front of him.

"Jeez Ma, light lunch?" Shawn teased picking up the glass of soda.

"You sound just like your father." Maddie pointed a finger at him.

"What about father?" Henry walked into the kitchen and sat across from Shawn. A plate very much like Shawn's was given to him.

"Nothing Henry." Maddie winked at Shawn.

"I put Zoo down in your old bed kid. Hope that's alright." Henry bit into his chicken.

"It's fine dad. Did you put a chair right next to the bed? Zuri tends to roll around." Henry nodded. Maddie sat between the men and began to eat her own lunch. No one spoke and no noise was made except for the clattering of silverware. It had been a long time since the three of them had sat together and enjoyed a meal in that kitchen. Shawn was savoring every moment of it. His parents weren't arguing, and Henry hadn't been forced to eat. Things had certainly improved over the last thirty years. They stayed in silence for another ten minutes before someone spoke.

"Daddy?" Shawn looked up at the doorway and placed his fork down. Zuri was holding her doll to her chest and was rubbing her eyes.

"Come here sweat pea." Zuri walked across the kitchen and was placed onto Shawn's lap. "You want some corn?" Zuri nodded and took the spoon Maddie had given her.

"Thank you Grandma." She scooped up the corn and put it into her mouth.

"So polite and cute." Maddie leaned over and kissed the top of Zuri's head.

"It's how I'm raising her." Shawn cut a small piece of chicken and picked up his fork, he stabbed the little piece and brought the fork to Zuri's mouth. She opened her mouth and Shawn fed her the chicken.

"That's good. Kids these days seem to be forgetting manners." Henry spoke. Shawn nodded and helped Zuri drink from his glass of soda

"I didn't spill." Zuri looked down at her pink shirt. Shawn chuckled and continued to help Zuri eat. Henry stood up and left the room, coming back a few seconds later with a newspaper. "Henry…" Maddie motioned to Zuri.

"What's that?" Henry hadn't had a chance to hide the papers front cover. A large picture that showed a dead body lying in the middle of the street with a totaled car right next to it.

"It's… a dummy." Henry responded.

"Come with grandma and we'll wash your hands, then I'll give you your own plate." Zuri hopped down from Shawn's lap and grabbed Maddie's hand, they left the room quickly.

"May I see?" Henry handed Shawn the paper and sighed heavily. "Third body this month."

"How'd they die?" Shawn asked viewing the picture.

"Drunk driving. You know, teenager gets drunk and drives a car. Crashes and flies out the window. A shame really." Henry finished the rest of his corn. Shawn placed the paper face down onto the table and tried to push the image from his head. He looked down at his plate and slowly finished the small pile of food he had left, trying to fend off the old feeling to figure out more. That was a part of his past. Shawn had sworn to never get involved with another case again. Zuri was the most important part of his life, and that's how it was going to stay. No matter how many dead teenagers piled up.

* * *

I decided to give you all a little information on what's happened to everyone since Shawn had left. I plan on bringing a familiar face into the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading! Have a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

I present to you another chapter!

* * *

Wish cast into the sky

I'm moving on

Sweet beginnings do arise

She knows I was wrong

The notes are old,

They bend, they fold

And so do I to a new love.

-"Swing, Swing" by The All-American Rejects

Santa Barbara: 2019

"Look Grandma!" Zuri jumped up and ran in between Maddie's lap, handing her a picture. "I drew you and daddy and grandpa and me. See?" Zuri pointed out each stick figure as she said who they were.

"I see, very good." Maddie praised taking the white sheet of paper from her, "Oh look at that," Maddie glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Bed time kiddo."

Zuri groaned in protest, "But I don't wanna go to bed." She puffed crossing her arms.

"Go say good night to daddy." Maddie changed the subject and placed the paper onto the couch cushions. Zuri squeezed out of Maddie's legs and carefully walked barefooted out onto the porch.

"Good night daddy." Shawn looked over towards the door and extended his arms. Zuri ran into them and was lifted onto his lap. "Good night baby girl." Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Will you read me a story?" Zuri clutched his shirt.

"Why don't you ask grandma? I'm sure she'd love to read you a story." Shawn hated that he wasn't going to read her a story. Ever since she was a baby he always read her a story, no matter what. But tonight he just wasn't feeling it. Too many things were on his mind and he was too antsy to sit and read a child's book.

"Okay…" Zuri sighed hopping down from Shawn's lap and running back inside. Once Shawn couldn't see her anymore he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He folded his arms and rested his legs onto the railing in front of him. Shawn took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it go. He tried not to think, or move any muscle in his body. He could hear the birds chirping softly in the tress, the occasional car driving down the road and the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks and sand only twenty feet away from him.

"Tired?" Shawn heard his father sit heavily in the chair next to him. Shawn shrugged and didn't open his eyes. "You're doing a good job," Henry opened a can of beer, "Raising her and all. She's a good kid." Henry took a sip and placed it onto the table between him and Shawn.

"She is." Shawn agreed nodding softly.

"Just because you're back in town doesn't mean you're going to see them." Henry said. Shawn opened his eyes and swung his legs down, turning to face his dad.

"I didn't say anything about seeing anyone." Shawn gripped the arm of the chair tightly.

Henry rolled his eyes, "It's all over your face kid. You're scared to run into them again- Juliet again."

"That's none of your business." Shawn bit down softly onto his bottom lip trying to hold his tongue. Leaving Juliet had been one of the hardest things in his life. She had been a breath of fresh air for him, a new start. She loved him and was happy because they were together. And Shawn had let her down. Seeing the look on her face when he told her he wasn't psychic broke his heart. He dispelled all of the times she had defended him to people. All the times she swore that he was magnificent and the real deal. He let her down and crushed her heart, worst of all making her a liar to everyone who asked her if he truly was psychic.

_Santa Barbara: 2014_

"_Shawn you have to cut this out!" Gus argued. Shawn laughed and fell into his desk chair. "I'm serious. You're starting to believe you're actually psychic."_

"_Who said I'm not?" Shawn picked up the bag he'd brought in and searched through the various food items inside. _

"_The fact that psychics don't exist. There's no such thing expect in fiction and TV shows." Gus crossed his arms._

"_Dude relax," Shawn stood up and placed a hand on Gus's shoulder, "I know psychics aren't real, you know psychics aren't real but they don't." Shawn shook Gus softly. "That's why we're making money."_

"_By fooling the city?" Both Shawn and Gus whipped around. _

"_Jules…" Shawn's heart began to beat faster in his chest when he saw his girlfriend. _

"_Uh… I think better go." Gus ran past Juliet without another thought._

"_It's not what you think." Shawn gulped._

"_Not what I think?" Juliet stepped towards him with her arms across her chest. "I think you just admitted that you're not psychic." Shawn lowered his eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore. "You lied to me Shawn." Her voice went to a whisper. _

"_I-I didn't mean to." He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_Then what the hell?" She pushed him back roughly. Shawn bumped into the desk behind him, "I can explain." Shawn held his hands in front of him._

"_I don't want to hear it Spencer." She growled out his name. "You've been lying to me since the day we met." _

"_Not technically." Shawn said, "I didn't tell you I was a psychic at that diner." _

"_Shawn!" Juliet yelled, "You're a liar. A fraud. Just like Frank. I told you why I had issues with him and then you go and pull a stunt like this." Her face fell. _

"_Just let me explain Jules. Please." Shawn tried to step towards her. _

"_No," She shook her head. By now her eyes were like water ducts, tears pouring down her face. "Nothing you have told me was true was it? It was all a lie."_

"_No baby no." He stopped walking when she stepped back. "It wasn't all a lie. I'm still me. I'm still the same guy."_

"_Which is what Shawn? The only you I've ever known was a liar." _

"_That's not true." Shawn shook his head._

_Juliet took a deep breath, "I can't do this with you right now. I'm this close to pulling my gun." Juliet held up two fingers that were close to touching. "I don't think you should be around me for a while." She turned and began to walk away. _

"_Just don't tell Jules." He rushed after her._

"_How dare you ask that of me!" She screamed._

"_Not for me! For my dad and Gus. This is my mess, not theirs." Shawn said._

"_I won't tell Shawn. Only because I don't want to be a traitor like you. I defended you. Every time someone called you an idiot for being psychic I told them you were. I told widows and victims' families that a psychic was going to figure out what happened to their loved ones. I gave them false hope. And I blame you Shawn." With that being said Juliet ran out of the Psych office._

Santa Barbara: 2019

"You're right it's not." Henry held up his hands in defeat. "It's all yours kiddo. Just don't let it bother you." Henry stood up with his beer and walked into the house. Shawn settled back into his seat and gave himself a few minutes to calm down. After his body had relaxed and the night sky had finally turned black, Shawn headed inside.

The house was dark. Shawn took that as a meaning that everyone else was asleep. He checked all the doors and windows on the bottom floor to make sure they were all locked before he headed up stairs. He quietly slipped into his old bedroom. Zuri was fast asleep on one side of the bed. Using his phone as a light Shawn searched his bags for clean clothes. Once found Shawn walked to the bathroom. He quickly stripped and put on new clothes. He brushed his teeth and hair. Shawn took a paper cup from the holder and filled it with water from the sink. He opened a pill bottle and took his dose. After using the bathroom Shawn retired to the bedroom. He carefully got into the bed and under the covers. He wrapped an arm around Zuri and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Shawn opened his eyes and squinted. He was going to kill whoever opened the blinds. He turned around and noticed Zuri wasn't in the room. Looking at the clock he realized it was almost noon. "Shit." Shawn got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He walked slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Coffee?" his dad asked.

"That would be lovely Henry." Shawn continued into the kitchen and looked around. Two heads looked up at him. "Good Morning Mister Spencer." Karen Vick greeted with a smile.

"Evening." Henry corrected, "It's a quarter till noon." Henry placed two mugs onto the table.

Karen rolled her eyes, "I heard you were coming back into town." Shawn nodded.

"Family issues." He fisted his hands.

"I'm well aware of the situation." Karen nodded and picked up one of the mugs, "Would you like to join us?" Shawn moved slowly into the chair across from Karen and sat. "I'd like to apologize for my hostility during our last meeting."

"It's alright Chief. You were just doing your job." Shawn shrugged.

"It's just Karen now. I've retired." Henry sat down next to Karen.

"I heard. Lassie's Chief now huh? Things must be going well." Shawn accepted the cup his father held towards him. Shawn took a sip and practically groaned in happiness when the liquid hit his dry throat.

"In more ways than one. He's doing a pretty good job. You as well. Henry's told me a bit about what you do, but I still don't see it clearly." Karen leaned towards Shawn a little bit, giving him all her attention.

"I work for an insurance company." Shawn set the mug down on the table.

"Good money?"

"Very." Shawn nodded. "I'm making quite a lot."

Karen's smile grew, "I'm glad. I've met your daughter. She's very cute."

"Thank you. Where is she by the way?" Shawn looked at his dad.

"Your mom took her out to the park. We thought you could use some sleep." Henry answered.

"Thanks." Shawn picked the mug back up and gripped it with both hands. He took another sip and stretched out his legs underneath the table.

"I'm glad you're doing well Shawn. It's good to hear. Unfortunately I've got to be going." Karen stood up and motioned for Henry to stay seated, "Thank you for lunch Henry." She walked to the kitchen door.

"My pleasure Karen." Henry nodded.

"I hope to see you again soon Shawn. I'd love to catch up more." She left before Shawn could respond.

"That wasn't too bad, eh?" Henry glanced at Shawn who sighed and stared down into his mug.

* * *

Can you all believe only a few more episodes until our favorite show is off air? It seems like the first season ended oh so long ago. I have no idea what I'll be doing with Psych no longer coming out with new episodes. Most of my life is centered around it- Obsessive geek I know...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it for you!


	5. Chapter 5

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

And you see me somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

-"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor

Santa Barbara: 2019

"That wasn't too bad, eh?" Henry glanced at Shawn who sighed and stared down into his mug. "Come on Shawn lighten up." Henry patted Shawn's shoulder.

"You should've told me she was coming over." Shawn hissed glaring at his father.

"Who comes over to see me in my house is none of your business. So watch the attitude kid." Henry reprimanded him. Shawn rolled his eyes and gazed down at the wooden table, picking at the splinters. Henry continued moving about in the kitchen. He ignored Shawn's subtle pouting and began to wash up the cups they'd just used.

The door burst open and feet came running through the hall, "Daddy!" Zuri ran straight to Shawn and jumped on his lap.

"Zuri!" Shawn screamed grabbing the table to keep himself from falling.

"I'm sorry Goose, she got away from me." Maddie apologized entering the room.

"It's alright Ma." Shawn looked at his daughter, "You know better than to run in the house."

"Sorry." Zuri's shoulders slumped.

Shawn sighed but smiled, "But look at you. All wet and covered in sand. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Zuri began to bounce on his lap, "Grandma took me to the park and I got wet and sandy and we got ice cream and-!"

"Slow down! Maddie, how much ice cream did you give her?" Henry smirked at his wife motioning to their bouncing granddaughter.

"One scoop. I swear." Maddie chuckled.

"How big of a scoop?" Shawn asked as Zuri stood up on his lap and pressed down on his face to reach a picture on the wall.

"Well…." Maddie trailed off with a laugh.

"Umpf!" Shawn made a noise as Zuri continued to press down on his face. "Come here." Henry grabbed her off Shawn's head and held her at arm's length, her feet dangling.

"Grandpa!" Zuri tried to get away.

"Nu uh, not in my nice clean house you're not. Bath." He handed her over to Shawn who had stood up.

"I don't like baths!" Zuri squirmed in Shawn's arms. "I don't care." Henry pointed upstairs. Shawn grasped his daughter tighter and walked up the stairs.

"Good for you Henry," Maddie leaned up against the counter.

"What?" Henry looked at her, "She needs to learn." He went back to cleaning up the dishes in the sink.

"I've never heard you talk to her like that, ever." Maddie grabbed the dripping dishes and dried them off.

"Well Shawn doesn't." Henry grabbed a sponge and cleaned off a plate from the night before.

"Can you blame him? She's got him, you, and I wrapped around her little finger." Maddie placed the tableware in a dry rack by the sink.

"Being an only child with one parent and two grandparents can make a kid do that." Henry flipped on the garbage disposal. "She's spoiled. There's nothing wrong with that." Maddie looked at Henry who nodded.

"I'm going to help Shawn." Maddie motioned upstairs where they heard screaming by both Shawn and Zuri. "Good luck." Maddie placed a kiss on Henry's cheek before rushing up the stairs. "Noo!" She heard Zuri yell.

"Mom!" Maddie bent down and grabbed the naked running Zuri, carrying her back to the bathroom. "Thanks." Shawn mumbled grabbing his daughter and placing her into the tub.

"It's cold." She whined stomping her foot.

"No it's not." Shawn argued with her.

"Meany!"

"Zuri Abiria Spencer! You stop it this instant. You listen to your father, and if I ever hear you speak to him like that again there will be trouble young lady." Maddie shook her finger at Zuri. Shawn blushed red and looked down at the water. Zuri sat down and gave Shawn the bar of soap that had been sitting in a holder. "Are we going to listen to daddy?" Zuri nodded quickly. "Good." Maddie backed up and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid.

"Thanks mom…" Shawn grabbed a washcloth and wet it before applying soap and rubbing down Zuri's arms.

"You should be more strict Goose." Maddie took a towel from the rack across from her.

"I try ma, I just can't." He carefully washed the soap from Zuri's hair and looked her over. When he was sure he'd gotten all the soap off, his mom handed him the towel and he scooped Zuri up.

"I feel clean." She giggled. Shawn and Maddie laughed while he rubbed her back.

"That's what happens when you take baths." Shawn carried her over to his room and placed her onto the bed. "Always?" Zuri looked at her grandma for an answer.

"Always." Maddie leaned against the door frame. Zuri looked down and took the shirt Shawn handed her. She slowly put it on, "Daddy do we have bunny panties?" She shook her head at the plain white ones Shawn handed her. He sighed but went back to the suitcases to look. "I like bunnies." She smiled over to Maddie.

"Your daddy did too." Zuri stepped into the underwear Shawn gave her and held up the pants for him to help put on her. Once he got her legs in the right places Shawn pulled up the jeans and buttoned it at the top. Shawn moved to put socks on her but Zuri kicked them under the bed. "Sorry daddy…" Shawn lifted up the bed covers and reached inside. Instead of pulling out socks he pulls out a box.

"What's this?" He opened the box and looked inside. "Wha…" He went speechless at the box.

"Zuri, go see your grandpa downstairs." Zuri didn't argue and ran down. "Goose I…"

"How did you get these?" Shawn pulled out his nameplate that used to sit on his desk at the Psych office.

"Gus packed them up and brought them over after you left. Your dad put them under the bed, he meant to ship them to you, but he never got around to it." Maddie explained. Shawn only half heard her as he shifted through the box. He pulled out different little knickknacks, random pieces of paper and a smaller black box at the bottom. "Why would you keep this?" he held up the box to show his mother.

"What was I supposed to do?" Maddie whispered.

"Get out." Shawn said.

"What?"

"Get out!" Shawn screamed getting up and shutting the door behind his mother. He slid down the wall onto the floor and opened the box. He pulled out several envelopes and opened up the last one at the top.

_Dear Shawn,_

_You better feel lucky that I'm writing this right now. Carlton saw me and practically teased me to the point where I almost threw it away. Thankfully Karen came out and made him go away. How was your day? I missed you last night. I really hate it when you leave on those work trips, they're far too long. Even if it was for only a day. Anyhow, I love you. Call me when you get this okay?_

_Much love,_

_Juliet O'Hara_

Shawn put the letter back into its envelope and read the others that were in the box. By the time he'd finished the light outside had grown dim and Shawn rested his head against the door and waited for tears to start running down his face. None came. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve. He pushed the box under his bed and stood up. He walked down the stairs and stood by the front door, "Dad, can I take your truck?" Shawn asked

"Sure." Henry tossed his keys to Shawn.

"Where you going?" Zuri's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Stay with grandma and grandpa, I'll be back." Shawn shut the door behind him and put on the jean jacket he'd grabbed from the hook. He walked over to his dad's truck and started the engine. He pulled down the street and rolled down the window, letting in the cool night air. He hadn't thought of Juliet in almost two years. A record for him. Even after Zuri had been born something always made him think of her. The way he would see someone read a book reminded him of Juliet's concentration when she was reading something interesting. Or the way someone would sniff a fruit at the store. Everything held a memory of her, and he held onto those memories when he couldn't hold on to something else.

The first few months after he left had been the hardest. He couldn't go hours without breaking down into crying fits. There had been many nights when he stood at a payphone and dialed her number only to get her answering machine or a grumpy "Who is it?" when he called at three in the morning. And every time he hung up and left no message. Within four months he called her again, determined to speak to her- simply to find out that she had changed her number. After that he tried his best to stay away from anything that reminded him of Juliet, Lassiter, Gus and even Karen. He needed and wanted to move on. It became easier once he had Zuri. He began to replace the memories of Juliet with Zuri. When he saw someone concentrate on a book, he remembered the first time Zuri read a book on her own. Soon enough he almost forgot she had even existed. However he knew a piece of his mind and heart would always belong to Juliet, his Jules- and there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

_Santa Barbara: 2013 _

"_Shawn stop it!" Juliet swatted at her boyfriend. _

"_Come on Jules! It's your day off. Get your nose out of the book and let's go swimming." He tried once again to remove the book from her hands. _

"_We just ate," She giggled, "So unless you want to get cramps and drown, be my guest." _

"_If I drown will you perform CPR on me?" Shawn wiggled his eyebrows. Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek. Shawn smiled and relaxed back into the tree that was behind him. Juliet shifted around so she was nestled between Shawn's legs and her back was leaning against his chest. "What are you reading?" he placed his chin on the top of her hair. _

"_Alice in Wonderland." Juliet mumbled flipping a page in her book._

"_Haven't you read that like a million times before?" Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

"_Haven't you seen the Breakfast Club like a million times before?" She shot back._

"_It's a classic." _

"_So is this. Now hush so I can read." Shawn looked around and grinned to himself. He moved his hands up and began to tickle her sides. "Shawn I swear!" She yelled with laughter as he picked up the assault on her sides. The book fell to the ground near his leg as Juliet tried to push his hands away. _

"_Your resistance only makes it worse!" Shawn didn't know what hit him. One moment he was tickling his girlfriend and the next he was laying back first on the grass and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. _

"_I told you to stop." Juliet beamed down at him. She was straddling his waist and pinned his arms next to his sides. _

"_Not fair Jules, you have training." Shawn whined trying to move his arms. _

"_It is too fair Shawn. I told you to stop." Juliet released one of his arms and tapped his nose with her free hand. "I love you Jules." Shawn grinned._

"_I love you too you big idiot." Juliet leaned down and pecked Shawn's lips._

Santa Barbara: 2019

He pulled into a spot next to a blue Prius and got out of the truck. He walked inside the store and waved to the sales person behind the checkout counter. Shawn walked down the aisles and took a left. He browsed the shelves looking for a particular book. "Aha!" He smiled and tipped the books spine off the shelf and pulled it out. He turned around and walked back to the checkout counter.

"Find everything you need?" The man asked ringing up the book.

"Yes sir." Shawn nodded handing the man a credit card.

"Thank you, come again." Shawn nodded his thanks and bumped into a plant. He bent to pick up his bag when he heard a voice from behind him, "I'm sorry Miss. Someone just bought our lost copy."

"Darn." Shawn's eyes widened.

"How long ago? Maybe I can catch up to 'em and buy the book from them." The woman spoke.

"He's right there." Shawn froze with his hand on the books cover.

"Excuse me sir?" Shawn stood up slowly. As he turned around his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. "Shawn?" the woman gasped.

"Jules."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuh. I brought Shawn face to face with Juliet! And I ended the chapter there, whoopise daisy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
